In electrostatographic printing, commonly known as xerographic or printing or copying, an important process step is known as “fusing”. In the fusing step of the xerographic process, dry marking material, such as toner, which has been placed in imagewise fashion on an imaging substrate, such as a sheet of paper, is subjected to heat and/or pressure in order to melt or otherwise fuse the toner permanently on the substrate. In this way, durable, non-smudging images are rendered on the substrates.
Currently, the most common design of a fusing apparatus as used in commercial printers includes two rolls, typically called a fuser roll and a pressure roll, forming a nip therebetween for the passage of the substrate therethrough. Typically, the fuser roll further includes, disposed on the interior thereof, one or more heating elements, which radiate heat in response to a current being passed therethrough. The heat from the heating elements passes through the surface of the fuser roll, which in turn contacts the side of the substrate having the image to be fused, so that a combination of heat and pressure successfully fuses the image.
One practical challenge in the design of a fuser is maintenance of a consistent temperature along the length of the fuser roll, avoiding localized areas of too-low or too-high surface temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,718 shows an example of a design of a multi-lamp fuser, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,226 describes a control method for a multi-lamp fuser.